


Basic: Prequel

by Greatsage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Politics, Future Fic, Gen, Origin Story, Original Fiction, implied anarchy, original contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatsage/pseuds/Greatsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ever changing. Technology improves, civilization advances, and society strives. But, what happens when advancement is taken too far? How will people act, what will life become? How is our precious earth effected? </p>
<p>This is the story before the story. The people need saving and there's a reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic: Prequel

In 2014, President Jake Remmy entered his first term as a Democrat. He promised solutions to the world’s problems yet; the world viewed him as just another problem waiting to happen. Four years later he delivered on those promises. The education system was refined, very slowly, but with expectation exceeding results. Water pollution was brought to an end with a new Chemical solution that detects a foreign compound in a substance and destroys it along with itself, leaving nothing but purity behind. Rape was shut down. Remmy instituted a hotline that was guaranteed secure and able to get the job done, and it was.

 

Within those four years his following increased with the naturists, the parents, and the female population now backing his votes. His re-election campaign drastically upped his promises. Coherent equality, a new system for tax cuts based on performance, and the most daring of all, 2.5 billion jobs across the nations. The voters became filled with doubt. Remmy had always come through on his promises, but this was simply an unrealistic number. None the less the voters chose to believe; he won by a landslide. By 2020, Remmy had already fulfilled two of his promises with the reforming of the American constitution underway, and a completely unbiased grading program of efficiency on all American workers. The greater your performance, the more your taxes decreased. He felt, it was unfair to go half of your life living with a grading system and suddenly be cast into a foreign world where hard work doesn’t pay off as much as it used to. The entire world adapted this idea. By the End of 2021 Remmy had created 9.7 million jobs worldwide and in return the economy became completely self-sustaining. Inflation was a thing of the past, but he needed more time. In the shadows Remmy had been spending his time working on getting a very special bill passed. Rumors said that this one bill would change the nation forever.

 

Months before the election, the bill was passed. It was now possible for a past president to return to office and for a current president to maintain office for as long as he/she was elected. Governors and politicians across the U.S were outraged. This man was changing what it meant to be American, the very foundation on which the nation was built was to be “Broken down and rebuilt to last”. This became the main slogan for his campaign. He claimed that the reason America was so weak, so unstable, and so flimsy was because it was built on a weak foundation. “It was no one’s fault. Our forefathers could not have known that their plywood stairs would crack and break beneath our feet. But it is our civil duty to reinforce those stairs, remove what is worn and broken, replace it and make it stronger.” He explained. Multimedia news went in frenzy. Some calling him a snake in disguise, others were calling him America’s “Salvation”. His competition threw slanderous accusations, implying that he was just a dictator waiting to happen. He won the election 276 to 12. No such numbers had ever been imagined. In 2024 the world was faced with 1.8 billion jobs. The schools advanced, laws were passed deeming certain experimentation on human subjects as “needed”. The sciences flourished. America dominated its way to the number 3 spot in math and science. America and Japan joined forces saying that it was such a waste to let such intelligent minds stand alone, and that they should work together to make the world a better place. In 2032, America officially paid China it’s last penny marking the day America became debt free. The Remmy family became a family of heirs, and changed themselves into a group, calling themselves the “foundation of a better tomorrow.”

 

Over the next 3 decades, the sciences continued to flourish and the world continued to become a much better place. But deep in the shadows, conspirers schemed. Politicians who were brought up to believe in the ways of old followed in the footsteps of their predecessors. They would find small, unnoticeable ways to reduce the amount of natural resources the world had to offer, loopholes in every new bill. With every new plan they managed slip in certain setbacks and hindrances. Over time, the conspirers planted themselves among the Remmy group and their Japanese counterparts, waiting for the day that one Remmy would restore the world back to the old ways. 

 

Slowly but surely though society grew, the Earth became malnourished. The atmosphere became spread thin and the earth became slightly less habitable. The animal and plant life were the first to suffer mutations, making them beastly and dangerous. With prolonged exposure the human race would also begin to mutate and lose all humanity. The Japanese devised a solution. A decade back, a junior Remmy and a genius boy from Osaka discovered a way to make the internet not just something to be viewed, but a place that could be lived in. This way of living was called 2.0. This became very popular among the young and slowly but surely, the Remmy group created features that would make living in 1.0 a thing of the past, capitalizing on the opportunities. Banks, schools, playgrounds, even work places were replaced from 1.0 and upgraded to 2.0.

 

The two groups spoke with the new UN and proposed that all the citizens of the world create avatars and live through them on the Internet where it was safe. The project received funding and was to bear results in only a few weeks. The boy from Osaka designed a special pod that would keep the physical body nourished and healthy so that the consciousness would be maintained through the avatar. There were those who refused the idea and were left to roam in 1.0 until their deaths. Subject to the new environment, those humans suffered massive mutations. Those who mutated became known as “roamers” and were highly dangerous scavengers. Yet there were few who managed to withstand such devastating mutations. These people are called “Mixers” and were categorized by their mutated hair and eye colors. Now in 2062, all human life exists on the internet. There are no more natural births, digital hospitals take the DNA info stored in the digital shadows of a couple and they are able to choose from all different possible combinations to create their ideal child. It is considered the “Golden Age of the Human Race”. The conspires have succeeded in breeding in a chosen son into the Remmy group, though this son is not a boy, but a girl. Marked by her unusual natural white hair, she will lead the world back to oppression and controlled society. 

 

Today, rumors spread around the internet about a group of dangerous criminals who lurk about taking victims back to 1.0 to be harvested and sold off. Most believe this to be true and it has become a sort of danger to the people. But there are those who believe these people are here to save them not harvest them. Free them from the world of 2.0 and help them to live in 1.0 again. They have been appropriately named 1.5’ers and they call themselves “Basic”.


End file.
